The Elements
Warriors River series The Elements By CloverBlondestar Published by Warriors Share Wiki (WSW) RiverClan Leader – Duststar- Silver tom with one brown claw Deputy – Fernwhisker – Grey and Black she-cat Medicine Cat – Yarrowleaf – Tortoiseshell she-cat with Amber eyes Warriors Streamleap – Silver she-cat Blacktail – Black and brown tabby tom Apprentice: Eveningpaw Birchtail - Mottled brown tom Apprentice: Cragpaw Ashfang – Grey and silver tom, Fernwhisker’s brother Apprentice: Gingerpaw Redfang – Fiery tom with blue eyes Weaseltail – Cream she-cat Fawnclaw – Grey and white she-cat Apprentice: Nightpaw Sunspot – White tom with ginger splotches Splotchclaw – Black and white she-cat Apprentices Nightpaw – Black tom, Blacktail and Splotchclaw’s son Eveningpaw – Grey she-cat Cragpaw – light brown tom Gingerpaw – Ginger she-cat Queens Minnowshade – Brown and Cream nursing Birchtail’s kits: Adderkit (fire and brown tom-kit) and Mousekit (brown tom-kit with one white claw) Duskshadow – dark grey nursing Ashfang’s kits: Squirrelkit (beautiful fiery she-kit with green eyes) Shadekit (grey tom-kit) and Owlkit (cream tom) Elders Blueheart – Blue tom with a silver muzzle Beechpelt – Brown tom Larkpool – tortoiseshell she-cat ThunderClan Leader – Brackenstar – magnificent golden tom Deputy – Barkfeather – Brown tom Apprentice: Harepaw Medicine cat – Toadpetal – Black and white she-cat Warriors Sorrelclaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat Ivybird – Silver she-cat Apprentice: Rainpaw Spidernose – Black tom with a brown muzzle Apprentice: Thornpaw Mousetail – Brown tom Hollywhisker – Black she-cat Grassheart – brown she-cat Oakfoot – Tortoiseshell tom Apprentices Harepaw – Light brown tom Rainpaw – dark blue, almost purple, she-cat Thornpaw – Dark brown tom, Harepaw’s brother, Sorrelclaw and Mousetail’s son, and grand-son of Rowanfur and Kinktail Queens Leafcloud – Tortoiseshell and brown nursing Oakfoot’s kits Featherfur – Silver she-cat expecting Spidernose’s kits Elders Smoketail – dark grey tom Rowanfur – golden she-cat Kinktail – Brown she-cat with half a tail ShadowClan Leader – Berrystar – cream tom Deputy – Goosefur – grey she-cat Medicine cat – Beechfang – Brown and white she-cat Apprentice: Copperpaw Warriors Owlfur – brown and white tom Pineshade – Black and brown she-cat Darktail – Black tom Snowpetal – beautiful white she-cat Ratheart – Red tom Weaselspring – light brown tom Heathersong – beautiful cream and white she-cat Queens Cedarpoppy – Grey and white nursing Owlfur’s kits: Furzekit – Large black tomkit and Shadowkit – black she-kit Elders Longfur – thickset tabby tom Yellowpool – tortoiseshell she-cat WindClan Leader – Russetstar – dark ginger tom Deputy – Jayheart – Blue and grey she-cat Medicine cat – Littleheart – red tom Warriors Foxwhisker – red and black tom Scorchheart – black and grey she-cat Ashlily – senior grey she-cat Apprentice: Briarpaw Darkfur – Black tom Mousefoot – tabby she-cat with amber eyes Fernpelt – grey and black tom, brother of Jayheart Lilyshadow – white she-cat Queens Tallfur – thick-furred tortoiseshell she-cat expecting Foxwhisker’s kits Prologue A brown tom with green eyes rustled the hazel. He stood watching WindClan as they outlined the entrance to their marshy territory on the side of a hill. The horrible scent of the marsh filled the brown tom’s nose and he screwed his face up in disgust. “Are you alright Birchtail?” asked a night-black apprentice from behind him, “I am fine Nightpaw, you just get on with what you are doing” Birchtail replied, “You’re not. You are worried about your kits aren’t you?” Nightpaw asked curiously, tipping his head to his side. His kits were being born right at this very moment he thought, right on the day of the gathering. WindClan were attacking them, latter keeping them from the gathering. He bet ThunderClan and ShadowClan were at the gathering, he couldn’t wait to see Brackenlight, finally the leader of ThunderClan – Leafstar was so old! Birchtail padded over to Shellstar, his leader, who was talking with Gorsestar – the leader of WindClan and Russetfeather – the deputy, and he stood next to Dustfoot the deputy and Fernwhisker and Streamleap. “Hi” Fernwhisker whispered as if no one was allowed to hear, “Hello” he replied, “It looks like we are finally going to make it” she said “I can’t find Redfang, he seems to have pondered off somewhere, and Yarrowleaf is looking after Minnowshade and Duskshadow. Did you receive the news about the birth of Duskshadow’s kits?” Fernwhisker asked, “They are called Squirrelkit, Shadekit and Owlkit” she said again, “No” Birchtail replied, “I” but he was cut off as WindClan leapt off their territory, ran over the Thunderpath and onto RiverClan’s. “Attack!” shouted Russetfeather. All of the cats went into a huge battle, Birchtail and Dustfoot went screaming into a WindClan warrior, her blue and grey fur full of a horrible stench. Birchtail could see her bones clung to her pelt. What has happened to WindClan? He thought. He continued fighting her with Dustfoot, and once the blue and grey she-cat was weakened, he left Dustfoot to finish up. He stared around the battle field, cats fighting everywhere. The body of a WindClan warrior whom he recognized as being Pinestep lay in two pieces on a sharp bit of rock, the stench of Ashfang drifting around him. “No” he cried, but he moved away from the thought and went over to help Fernwhisker, who was fighting Foxwhisker. He charged at Foxwhisker and sent him flying backwards into Tallfur. “How about we go and check on the camp?” Birchtail asked, “Okay, let’s go!” Fernwhisker replied. Fernwhisker and Birchtail ran to camp, past trees and briars until they came to a clearing. Three kits slept peacefully as if nothing was happening in the nursery, and the elders (Blueheart, Beechpelt and Larkpool) were all asleep. “Everyone, Listen up” Birchtail shouted, “on the border, WindClan is fighting us. We must all, though, stay calm” he shouted again. The camp was filled with screams of worry. Birchtail suddenly wished he hadn’t said that, although he had. Shellstar, the leader of RiverClan fought against Gorsestar by the Thunderpath. The clouds had gone over the moon many times now, but Gorsestar would not give up. So he had to keep fighting for his Clan. “All of this time you have been plotting this haven’t you? Even when we were friends back when we were kits, you hated me. From Gorsekit to Gorsepaw and to Gorseheart, but yet, still you hate me.” “All ways have, all ways willed!” he backfired. They fought until both had worn out each other, Birchtail, with RiverClan and Jayheart with WindClan stepped forward to see the leaders. Both of the bodies were motionless. “This cannot be!” shouted Scorchheart from among the clan cats of WindClan, “Neither!” shouted Dustfoot, “Both clan leaders are dead!” Ashfang shouted. Shock rose like tension in the area, gasps were heard from every cat in the Thunderpath clearing. Fernwhisker collapsed, Scorchheart fainted, and every cat seemed in dismay. Birchtail shook in dismay, feeling hopeless, and disappointed. “Pinestep!” some cat shouted from the battlefield. “Cats of all WindClan retreat!” Russetfeather shouted, “there will be no gathering tonight for us, ThunderClan will just have to worry about us, and so will ShadowClan, good night RiverClan, see you next sunrise if necessary!” she shouted, and WindClan ran off. The cats started to turn around and walk back, everyone was murmuring, and talking. “The cats of all RiverClan, please listen up!” Dustfoot shouted from the Highstone, “We are very lucky to have lost no cats apart from Shellstar in the fight we just experienced, although WindClan were not so lucky, they, if you don’t know, lost Pinestep and Gorsestar. Tonight I, with Yarrowleaf, will make our way to the Moonhollow where I will receive my nine lives, and where Yarrowleaf will be able to make contact with StarClan. I know I have to choose a deputy by moonhigh, but I will choose one already, Fernwhisker, you successfully mentored Sunspot, and I know you are loyal and trustable; you are the new deputy of RiverClan. Also, in the full shine of the full moon, two kits were born; they are Adderkit, and Mousekit! Thankyou, I will go now, Fernwhisker is in charge” Dustfoot said, “Thankyou” and Dustfoot stepped off the Highstone and walked over to Yarrowleaf, “Let’s go Dustfoot” Yarrowleaf said, “Bye Duststar!” Redfang shouted, So he was found, Birchtail thought, and just as he did, Dustfoot and Yarrowleaf disappeared out of sight. The kits are special, my kits are special. They were born on the night of the full moon, and I think there is something about that fact that includes StarClan… Chapter 1 Adderkit bounced around Minnowshade his mother. Mousekit slept, although he couldn’t. He wanted to hear more about the attack, and more about Gorsestar and Shellstar. He decided, eventually that there was no point bugging his mum about Gorsestar, so he thought he would get some fresh air. “Going out hey?” Owlkit said, “Yes what do you want?” Adderkit replied. “Oh, nothing, just wondering if you wanted to go out exploring now I’m old enough, but, obviously not” Owlkit replied. Owlkit started to walk off, but Adderkit had other things planned, “NO, wait, I’d love to go out!” Adderkit said, bouncing around. “What are you two doing?” Yarrowleaf said from behind them, I’ll tell you what you are doing; you are jumping on a very important pile of Marigold, please can you get off” she said. Adderkit and Owlkit stared at the leaf, it was definitely gold, and it shone in the sun, water covering the marigold from the morning dew. “Sorry Yarrowleaf” Adderkit said. “Let’s go!” Adderkit whispered, “I’m coming to!” Squirrelkit, Owlkit’s littermate said from behind as she came running up to them. “Uh, I’m not going then” Owlkit moaned, and he walked off. “Ignore him; he’s the one that thought the sky was falling when he first felt rain a few days ago!” Squirrelkit said, “Weird, although I guess that is kind of like Mousekit, whenever he finds a twig he thinks that Dogs have done dirt in the camp and that they’ll attack! He hasn’t been out of the nursery for three sunrises!” Adderkit replied. “Let’s go to the elders for stories” Squirrelkit contemplated, “Okay!” Adderkit said, already running towards the elders den. “Hey, wait up!” Squirrelkit said from behind him, but Adderkit didn’t, catch me if you can he thought. When they reached the elders den, Blueheart, Beechpelt and Larkpool were all sitting quietly, not doing much. “Hello you two” Blueheart, the oldest elder said, his voice crackling with age, “I think they want to have a story Blueheart!” Beechpelt, Blueheart’s son said as he lay next to his mate Larkpool. “We could tell them the story of us, and when we were all friends just like them!” Blueheart said happily, coughing at the end. “I’ll start” Beechpelt said. “No, I will, we need to go in chronological order Beechpelt!” Blueheart replied. Beechpelt whimpered, What’s with all of the waiting? Adderkit thought, “Tell us!” Squirrelkit meowed impatiently. “Well, one day, way back when Shellstar was a kit, I was born. Shellstar, or in this case Shellkit was a litter mate, and you’ve heard of Gorsestar?” she asked, “Yes” Adderkit and Squirrelkit said at the same time, “He was a littermate to. So Bluekit, me, Shellkit, Shellstar and Gorsekit, Gorsestar. We became apprentices, Bluepaw, Shellpaw and Gorsepaw, and that is when Shellpaw and Gorsepaw got their rivalry. I stayed out of it, but they really hated each other. We then became warriors, Blueheart, Shellfern and Gorseheart, and Gorseheart lost the battle to Shellfern. Gorseheart then hated his family so much he murdered Moonface, our father and when he was exiled, he became deputy of WindClan. Then Shellfern became Featherstar’s deputy (RiverClan) and I mated Toadleg, a friend and had Beechkit, Beechpelt now you take over” Blueheart said, fascinating Squirrelkit and Adderkit. “Well, I was born as a single kit, although I had lots of other nursery friends. Larkkit was a kit in the nursery at the same time. We grew up together, we even ended up mating! We then had two kits: Fernkit and Ashkit” he said, Fernwhisker the deputy and her brother Ashfang I suppose Adderkit thought. “Then, Shellfern became Shellstar” Beechpelt explained, “So Shellstar had been a leader for a while when he died” Squirrelkit said, “That is true! He must have been quite old” Adderkit replied in agreement, “Yes. I was a warrior when WindClan lead a massive attack. Shellstar lost a life, lots of cats died, but, most of all, Gorseheart killed Briarstar the leader of WindClan before him. That was when it became Gorsestar verses Shellstar.” He said, “Wow that sounds awesome!” Squirrelkit and Adderkit said. “It wasn’t, and only recently did the final battle take place, they both died, killed each other” Beechpelt said. “Are you there Adderkit?” Minnowshade asked, “Yes, bye Blueheart and Beechpelt” Adderkit said running off, “Hey, wait for me!” Squirrelkit shouted from behind, slipping on the brown leafs as she tried to run. Adderkit laughed. * “Adderkit, Adderkit! I found doggydung!” Mousekit shouted pointing to a twig. “Mousekit, it is just a twig, get over it see?” Adderkit said picking up the twig in his mouth. Mousekit screamed and scampered over to Minnowshade who was chuckling in the corner where there was a patch of catnip. Adderkit sighed and dropped the twig. Maybe he’ll get it one day he thought and he walked over to Shadekit’s still sleeping body. Adderkit nudged his nose into his fur to try and wake him up. “Don’t Adderkit” Squirrelkit piped up. “Well, do you want to play?” Adderkit asked shivering as a big gust of wind swept through the bramble bush that made the nursery. “No Adderkit, it’s getting dark. I know you’re tired, there is something about you and me. I can feel what you feel; I can see what you see; hear what you hear and touch what you touch” Squirrelkit said making Adderkit suddenly realize that he could do the same. Squirrelkit was feeling weak and very tired. “Let’s go to sleep” Adderkit said. But Squirrelkit was already curling up into a ball and falling into blackness. Adderkit sighed and sat down and curled up next to her, putting his nose in her fur and taking in her sweet scent. Chapter 2 “Adderkit?” a huge silver tom asked. He was in a dream, but his dream had taken him somewhere he could not explain, a place he had never been before. The whole den was black, and it scared Adderkit like there was no tomorrow. “Yes?” Adderkit asked confidently, trying to hide his fear. “It is all right Adderkit; I am your great-grandfather – Shellstar. You know me” Shellstar said. Adderkit stood up straight, now knowing that the cat he was with was a perfectly fine cat, not Tigerstar. “What are you doing in my dream?” he asked. “No need for questions little one – everything will be fine, you have a destiny” he rasped. Adderkit tipped his head, his brain going round and round like a squirrel being pursued. Shellstar chuckled, “Only the mouse will take the herb” Adderkit burst awake, only the mouse will take the herb? What? Adderkit thought to himself. He picked himself off his paws and let them carry him to the fresh-kill pile. Category:Fanfiction